New Generation
by GypsySwordGodess
Summary: UPDATED Happy? Devin Sparrow: Jack's daughter, lives w Turner's, fencing, chores, visits from Jack! What next? Read, review, find out! Suspense now. Hee hee! As always, rr please!
1. Prologue

It was a rainy night when Will Turner, married to his love, Elizabeth Swann, for two years now, opened the door to answer a knock that came seconds before. Already burdened with two children, a 1 year old son, and a 3 month old daughter, he was surprised to find yet another carrier with a baby girl in it. He brought the babe inside, his heart not allowing him to leave it out there. It was then that he noticed the letter the child was grasping. He hurriedly opened it, seeing as it was addressed to him, and read:  
  
My dear friend Will Turner,  
  
I do hope very much that this letter finds you, and no doubt your wife, in very good health. My apologies for sending this burden upon you before myself, however, I am in a delicate position where I am, and I have no way of caring for my daughter, Devin. She will be almost 4 months now. I sent her with a friend of mine, perhaps you remember her? Anamaria, however, I seriously doubt that she would want to stick around, so you probably did not see her. I only ask of you, my dear friend, that you find someplace to keep her. As of right now, she is my only link to anything but piracy, and I wish to keep her away from my profession as long as possible. I will come visit whenever I can. Look for me by next summer. The Black Pearl will sail yet, no matter what the danger. Thank you much. You shall be well rewarded when I visit.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow  
  
Will held onto the letter, rereading it again and again, letting it all sink in. While he was reading, Elizabeth came up to him, and read the letter over his shoulder.  
  
"But where would we put her?" Elizabeth asked. Will thought. At that moment, Elizabeth's maid, Estrella entered the room, ready to take the children to bed. She gathered them up and brought them to their parents to wish them goodnight. "When you are finished, Estrella, please come back here." The young woman nodded, and took the children out of the room. Elizabeth turned to her husband. Will nodded, knowing exactly what she was thinking.  
  
A/N: Okay, so this is my first try at a PotC fic, which happens to be my first movie fic, so please be gentle. I know where I'm going with this, but the beginning was really hard to set up. I hope I did a well enough job to perhaps fill up any plot holes that may arise. Next chapter up soon! As always, read and review!  
  
~GypsySwordGodess 


	2. Fencing and chores

At eleven years old, it seemed obvious to Will that Devin had her father's free spirit. She seemed fairly obstinate about doing chores, though they were done eventually. When Devin would finish with her chores, she would find the younger Will, usually with his father, practicing fencing. She watched their footwork, and admired the way the blades sounded when struck against. She watched until she was called by her foster mother, Estrella, to get ready for dinner.  
  
Even though she was now part of Estrella's family, Devin would eat with the Turner's, though she would help her foster mother take the dishes into the kitchen and wash them. It was not a favorite pastime, but she was rewarded when Estrella read to her before bed. She loved fantasy best of all. She longed for the ability to go on extraordinary adventures, like the princess's always did.  
  
Devin had a knack for learning, and when she had no chores to do, she would sit with Will and Aria's schoolbooks and read them when they were not around. She also hung around the room that Mr. William Turner had made the fencing room. She did footwork before the father and son came into the room for three hours for six days a week. She heard stories from Mr. Turner that practicing three hours a day saved his life when first battling Captain Jack Sparrow. Devin laughed at the story, and wondered if her father had done the same to be that good.  
  
One day, while Devin was in the fencing room, Master Will Turner had entered almost an hour before he was due to arrive that day. He watched her advance and retreat, lunge here and there, and parry, then riposte in the quarte and octave lines, making a complete circle.  
  
"Perhaps you would like a challenge?" Will said. He was twelve now, and very arrogant, since he was the governor's oldest grandchild, loved by all. Expert swordsman he claimed himself to be. Devin smiled.  
  
"Surely, you would think a commoner like myself would be too little for you, Master Turner," Devin replied.  
  
"No challenge is too little for me," he replied. He threw her the garments she would need. When she was dressed, he handed her a foil. When they were both ready, he said, "begin." In one line they moved forward and backward, keeping the distance close, but not too close. "You have taken much in, I see," he spoke as he recovered from a short lunge. Devin did not speak. "However, you did not see this." With that, he took her blade up high in a prime (A/N: pronounced "preem") and hit her in the stomach. He took his mask off and saluted. "I believe I am the victor of this match." Devin gave him a withering look, for the tone in which he used was the most arrogant yet. He undid his garments and walked out of the room, with Devin fuming.  
  
It was weeks before she dared go back to the fencing room when he was in there. Mr. Turner seemed to take notice of it. While disengaging each of his son's blade movements, he spoke with her.  
  
"I see it's been awhile since you've been here," he said. Devin nodded coldly, her eyes on the younger Will, watching his every move. "I'm glad to see you back. It was getting lonely without you here." He gave her a grin that she could not see. Still, it did not matter, for she seemed not to notice him at all. Only until Mrs. Turner came in, did her gaze leave Master Will.  
  
"I believe Estrella is calling you," she said sympathetically. Devin sighed and bid them all a good day.  
  
Back in the kitchen, Estrella's charge was getting out of control, and, therefore, her temper was very short. "I've been calling you for an hour now, child," she yelled, washing the morning's dishes with a wet rag. "Don't forget to get the laundry now! And after that, I need some more rice for dinner. The money is in the laundry room!" Devin made her way down to the laundry room, very much annoyed. Was it her fault that up in the fencing room she couldn't hear her yelling from the kitchen? The voice inside her head was giving her an answer, but she didn't want to hear it.  
  
As she got the laundry, her thoughts continued raging. Who did she think she was? Her mother? No, her mother was gone, now. She'd been gone for ten years now. And then, for what seemed like the millionth time, she thought about her father, and where he might be right now, and where he was headed off too.  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? I'm hoping this goes well, because to me, the storyline is really good, now it depends on my writing ability. Next chapter up soon. As always, read and review! Thanks!  
  
~GypsySwordGodess 


	3. More fencing and Daddy's visit

Captain Jack Sparrow looked out from his post at the helm, catching sight of the land he was headed for. His crew was busy getting ready for the trip ashore. Jack himself was planning on giving his old friend Will Turner a surprise visit, but would have to wait until nightfall, to avoid the risk of being seen. He had yet again managed to escape Port Royal without being seen, but he could not trust to hope again. He wanted to make a quick visit, make sure his daughter was happy, and set off again. The night came and at the opposite shore, farthest from Port Royal, Captain Jack Sparrow took off with only one companion: Anamaria. She insisted that she would come with him, mostly because if he got drunk, as he was prone to do in the city, at least someone would be able to take care of him. Jack reluctantly complied.  
  
"You will meet us in Port Royal at dawn in four days," Jack ordered. "If we're lucky, yet again, we'll be back into the Caribbean in no time." With that, the two made their way through the countryside.  
  
*********  
  
Devin looked out upon the busy street. Watching the movement of the people somewhat eased her fury at the Turner children. It was only noon, and she knew that Master Will would be in the fencing room shortly. She smiled as she moved from the window and made her way to the fencing room.  
  
She was already dressed when he came in. It was then when she saw how regal, how commanding he looked. From far away, at least. He came up to her and sneered.  
  
"Ready for another lesson then?" he said. He took what he needed and dressed. He was ready to teach this cretin who is worthy of his time, and it wasn't her. When he was ready, they saluted and began.  
  
This bout was much more fierce. Instead of the usual line, they moved around in circles, shuffling in different directions. Soon, all danger forgotten, both of the masks were off before a touch was scored.  
  
Devin was waiting. She had watched his lessons since he began. She knew how he'd react. She had the upper hand. All it took for her victory was a quick parry in two and a remise. She became aware of the sweat on his face, and decided to play with him.  
  
"I see you're already tired," she said, smiling. He swung at her thrice times, in which she dodged.  
  
"You would be talking, girl," the last word he spat out, as if it were a curse. "What, no more words to bandy with?" He was now getting to her. Her brilliant plan was working against her. She kept her temper for a little bit longer, however.  
  
"I'm sure you would know how I felt, which is why I pointed it out," she replied simply, dodging more swipes at her head and shoulders. It was his turn to be angry again.  
  
"At least I was born into a society where I am accepted, where my parents are accepted," he said, grinning, figuring that this would set her off. He was right, to a point. Devin was greatly annoyed, as he knew full well what his paternal grandfather was, but she was too smart to say anything. She saw him as he went through his own repertoire, and knew that the last shot was coming.  
  
She shook beads of sweat away, not daring to move her hand. He came at her, his blade searching for hers in six. She smiled, knowing the blow was here. She disengaged in a complete circle, and when she felt pressure on the blade, she immediately raised her wrist to her forehead, pointing the tip into his stomach. She laughed as she felt her blade bend. She retreated quickly, her face serious now, trying not to provoke him. He took his mask off and reluctantly saluted. When they undressed, he threw his garments at her.  
  
"Put these in the wash," he said severely, and stalked out. Devin grinned to herself yet again, and happily went down to the laundry room.  
  
********* Jack was glad that they had made good time through the country. As he ate with Anamaria, he thought of tomorrow night when his mind would be put at ease about his daughter. Anamaria seemed to sense her captain's worry.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine," she said, trying to soothe his anxiety. It was never good when Captain Jack Sparrow was anxious. Anamaria thought about the night she left the little babe on the Turner doorstep. "She's bound to be very bonnie, just like her mother." The last part sounded far away, but Jack did not seem to notice. They fell silent and night came fully upon them.  
  
The next morning they set out again in high hopes of making it into Port Royal that night. The mere thought was the only thing that sustained Jack through the entire day, for he did not eat, nor did he even drink. The day went by with little stopping. Anamaria was out of breath by noon, so Jack reluctantly stopped for a half hour. He could barely wait for six more hours, when they would be in the house of Mr. Will Turner.  
  
But Jack was anxious to get to Port Royal for a different reason then he knew Anamaria thought he was. True, he cared for his daughter and wished her all the happiness in the world, but news had reached his ears that his crew did not see, and he was worried. Not only that, he was anxious to see how she had grown. He thought of what he was like at sixteen, and he had seen signs of his very own eccentric character in Devin. He shook his head, his thoughts racing.  
  
After making it into the port, Jack and Anamaria soon called upon the help of the drunks to locate where Will's estate was. They found it without too much trouble. They climbed up a conveniently placed vine plant up to a third floor balcony. Jack jumped onto it first, to make sure there was no one there. Seeing the room deserted, he motioned for Anamaria to follow him. They made it out without meeting anyone, but as they left the accommodations, they met Will and Elizabeth's daughter, Aria. One look at them and she screamed. The sounds of footsteps were heard instantaneously, from guards or servants, Jack didn't know.  
  
They didn't have time to react. Men were on them, and pulled their arms behind them. A boy brought up the rear of the first group. Jack looked at him and did a double take. "Will! Is it me, or have you grown! You look just like your father!" The boy didn't say anything for a second, thoroughly confused, but at that moment, a girl in a torn maroon skirt with white tunic under came up the stairs. One look at the group told her all she needed to know.  
  
"Mr. Turner!" she yelled. "We have some visitors. Nothing to be alarmed about." The girl turned back to the people as Mr. Turner himself came upstairs, obviously not believing the girl. However, when he saw who was captive, he motioned for the men to let them go.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow!" he exclaimed. "I didn't expect to see you here." Jack grinned.  
  
"Aye, I thought I'd come to visit my daughter," he replied. "Savvy?" Devin grinned at this remark and embraced her father. "You've grown! Who said you could do that?" She laughed. Jack turned to Anamaria. "And this, is one of my crew, Anamaria." The two shook hands.  
  
"You certainly have grown," the woman noted. "Of course, the last time I saw you, you was a child." With that, the group went down to refresh the would-be trespassers.  
  
A/N: Well, this seems to be a good stopping point right now. As always, read and review! Get ready for the next chapter! 


	4. Following Daddy

A/N: Fine! You've convinced me to update. Happy? Oh, but just you wait, you're gonna hate me after this. Oh well! You'll live, I hope. Anyway, hope you enjoy. I'll be writing the next chapter now before I get death threats! ;)  
  
**************  
  
Gibbs looked out across the port, with a glass, and watched the port that was slowly coming closer. They would be there early, by an hour or so, but he wasn't worried about it. There was always room for the Black Pearl. As he continued to look out, he watched as a ship docked. With the glass, he was ale to make out shapes, moving very quickly. They were getting on shore, but Gibbs was sure that the ship wasn't a merchant ship, but it wasn't a pirate ship. Just then, his relief for the night came, and he thought no more of it.  
  
**************  
  
Devin wasn't going to sleep that night, she was sure of it. She stayed with her father as long as she could, trying her hardest to listen to anything that might let her know where the ship might be docked. As she went up to bed, she took sheets with her, planning to make a rope to get out of the house without being seen. She listened for Jack and Anamaria to leave, then immediately descended from her room.  
  
She followed her father and Anamaria through the streets of Port Royal, keeping a large following distance in case they stopped suddenly. There was a close call once, but a wagon had crossed behind the two pirates, keeping Devin from their view. As they got nearer to the water, Devin sped up. She wanted to see if she could get to the ship before they could. She skirted around passersby, and tried to keep her eye on her father. She looked up when they got to the docks, and looked at the beauty that was the Black Pearl. She edged around more people and came up behind the two walking up to the ship. She attempted to say something, but at that moment, a scarf had come over her mouth, and many strong hands were attempting to tie her hands behind her back. She kicked out, and her foot landed in the stomach of the man holding the scarf and his hands slipped from her face to her throat.  
  
"Father!" she yelled desperately, trying to get Jack's attention. He stopped, but did not turn. Within the time she had, she got one more word out. "SPARROW!" she cried, this time louder, after moving to where she wasn't as choked by the scarf. Her father turned, and as he took in what was happening, he cursed loudly. He ran to try to rescue her, but one of the men picked her up and ran to the nearest ship, which was already drifting away. She cried again, but this only earned her a slap on the back.  
  
Jack watched in vain as the men took her to that ship. He shuddered when he realized that he had actually been tracked. The great dreaded pirate captain had been fooled, and his greatest fear had been realized and taken advantage of. It was a while before he came to his senses and went back to the Black Pearl.  
  
Jack was usually not that much of a rash man, no matter how it seemed. He always had a plan for anything that came up. This time, however, he was at a loss. He knew why they were after his daughter, but he had never told her. Luckily, that could only help her now. He sat in his cabin with his head in his hands for who knows how long until Anamaria came to his door.  
  
"Will Turner's here to see you," she said. Jack grunted, and she took that as a motion to let him in. Will entered and stood in front of the pirate.  
  
"I came to find you as soon as I saw she was missing," he said. Jack nodded, his head still in his lap. The blacksmith was silent for a while, wanting to say something, but not sure how to say it. Finally, he could stand it no longer. "I would like to help you." Jack raised his head and looked at his old friend as if he were mad.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You heard me. Let me help you. My son would also come," Will replied, watching the pirate. Jack regarded him.  
  
"There's no reason for you to feel responsible," Jack said. "There was nothing you could've done. I should've told her, she should've been warned." He went back to muttering to himself.  
  
"All the same," Will said. "She's been a part of my household for the past 17 years. She's family to us, and to Estrella. We're not going to abandon her now." Jack let a small smile play upon his lips.  
  
"Well then, let's get going!" he said. He led Will out and waited as he went to get supplies, his son, and to say goodbye. When Will and his son came back, Jack led them up to the helm.  
  
"Captain?" Gibbs asked as his old friend came up on deck again. Jack seemed not to hear him, but he answered all the same.  
  
"We go to Spain, Gibbs," Jack replied, and went to take his place at the helm.  
  
********* A/N: So, you like? Thought I'd finally put in a little suspense there. Well now, I'm getting back into it again, so I should be able to write even more now. I know I may have said that there's romance, but not just yet, we have to wait a little bit now! Okay, well, as always, read and review! Thanks!  
  
~GypsySwordGodess 


	5. The Rescue

A/N: Well, I said I was getting back into it, so that means writing a new chapter! Hee hee, did I put you guys in suspense yet? I hope so! Anyway, on with the story!  
  
My apologies for not responding earlier, but I had already written the four chapters before you guys reviewed and I wanted to get those out ASAP, so I didn't bother checking them or updating them. However, my responses to my wonderful reviewers:  
  
Mistress-Diashi - As of right now, this story has kind of written itself, so I'm just assuming that Mister Will Turner had let it slip. After all, Jack never said anything about not telling her who he was, just to keep her away from any pirates, which he has done.for the most part. Sorry for my really bad attempts at getting through the year transitions. In the fourth chapter, I thought I had put in something about Jack noting that she was 16, but as I look back, I see I wasn't clear enough. My apologies. Right now, Devin is 16 years old!  
  
Arabella Devine - Thank you so much for reviewing! I have no idea where kudos came from, sorry! Anyway, I hope this is fast enough for you!  
  
Aelimir and Jodi - Thank you for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!  
  
********* Devin sat on a small wooden bench in the bilge, barely moving so as not to disturb any of the living things that had taken up residence there. She still had hardly any clue about why she was being taken, though her thoughts were keen to give her horrible ideas of the "blood-for-blood" nature. She got no answer out of the crew, one reason being because they spoke very little English beyond "come" and "follow" etc. The few words she caught were from the little she picked up from Mr. Turner's Spanish customers and her limited knowledge of French.  
  
The lower crew seemed to be afraid of her and avoided going near her if possible. Her somewhat calmness at being captured intimidated them, it would seem, but that advantage did nothing for her. The upper crew looked upon her with distaste, and hardly noticed her. Devin lived on barely anything, the food and water merely making her sick, so she forced herself to be able to withstand lack of proper food and drink. She had no idea how long the voyage would take, and tried not recount how many times the sun had passed by the only air passage she had already. It was over a week when the Black Pearl had caught up to the kidnappers.  
  
***  
  
Jack Sparrow watched as the ship had come into view and now as the Pearl made her way steadily up to the starboard side of the Spanish ship. The guns had been pulled out, and the crew was excitedly stuffing them with as much ammunition as the cannons could hold. In the crew's eyes, every order their beloved captain uttered was taken to heart. Jack smiled at this realization, as he stood next to the lead gun, ready to give the order.  
  
***  
  
Devin tried to see what was going on from her place on the left of the ship. Through small cracks all she could make out was the wood of another ship, and could faintly hear the cries of orders being given and the sounds of guns being put into position and readied for an attack. Almost at once, it seemed to Devin, the order to fire was given, and the blast of cannons could be heard from above and to the right of her.  
  
For many minutes, Devin successfully avoided every cannonball shot near her as it went straight through out the other side of the ship. The bombardment seemed to go on forever, until she finally heard the cry of "board" and knew something was up. However, she was useless unless someone was to come down to help her out, but the captain had the key, anyway, so they would have to kill him first. As she was mulling this over, a person scrambled down the steps towards her. It was the captain of the kidnappers. He was closely followed by many others, one, Devin noticed, with long black dreadlocks and a familiar hat on.  
  
The captain held her against him as a human shield while pointing his pistol to her temple. Everyone who had followed him stopped when they saw him do this. Devin stood still, her face white, as she looked at her attempted rescuers. She looked from her father, to Mr. Turner and Master Turner who had come, and other men from Jack's ship. For a moment they all stood still, waiting for someone to move. She didn't notice, Master Will inching towards the captain, but she did notice when her rescuers fired their pistols at the same time, and miraculously, she did not get shot. Everything that had happened from the journey, from lack of food and water and therefore no strength, to the thought of being killed, she fainted into darkness, not able to be aware of anything happening.  
  
******************  
  
A/N: I thought I'd leave you to mull over what happened. Now that I can finally type this up at school and even upload it, I should be able to write more. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, she's said the same thing before, but this time I mean it! Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. As always, don't forget: just push that little purple button and tell me how you feel!  
  
~GypsySwordGodess 


	6. Master Will's Options

A/N: Well, I'm kind of keeping my promise..as of right now I'm typing this at school! Heh, I love beating the system! Anyway, no chit-chat today..I can't think of any! On with the story..  
  
***********  
  
A bunch of black braids with beads embedded in them met Devin's eyes as she groggily awoke. The braids whipped around as she emitted a small groan and a look of great relief washed over Jack's features as he stood up to greet his daughter. She stretched her arms lightly, trying to see if anything was broken.  
  
"Morning love," Jack said, smiling slightly. He brought over a cup of water, which she took graciously. Devin seemed to want to say something, but before she could open her mouth, there was a knock on the door. As it opened, she saw the frame of Mr. Turner enter the room. He nodded to Jack and then sat down in a chair at the foot of the bunk Devin was sitting up in.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're awake," he said. "We were getting worried for a second." The words Devin tried to form finally came out.  
  
"How long was I unconscious?"  
  
"About two days," Jack said without hesitation. "You must've been pretty tired," he added, giving a soft chuckle. Devin grinned appreciatively, but she made no motion to speak on the matter more. She was still too tired.  
  
"Well," Jack said, business-like as usual, "I must be going to check on the crew and make sure we're headed in the right direction." He made for the door, and Will stood up.  
  
"I'll go up with you," he said. He looked to Devin. "I'll send Will down to check on you later. You should go back to sleep, but if you're not up in an hour, we'll wake you up." Devin nodded and settled back down as the door closed again.  
  
***  
  
She had obviously not been asleep for very long, because she received no shock as she woke again. Just as last time, someone was sitting in the room, but it wasn't Jack, it was Master Will. She sat up quickly and stared at him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked. Will smiled at her defensive questioning.  
  
"My father sent me down," he replied calmly. "He was afraid you'd black out or something, so he asked me to check on you."  
  
"That was a smart move," she said, ice edging her voice. "You could've poisoned me, killed me if you wished." Will laughed.  
  
"You must be more out of sorts than I thought. Here, have a drink." He handed the cup of water to her. Devin took it, but did not drink. "You really should have some. After what you've been through, you need it."  
  
"Right, like I'm going to trust you," she said, "the person I beat in a fencing bout who has done nothing but hated me for it since. You must be more out of sorts than I am if you think I'm going to drink anything you have touched!" Just then, Jack entered, checking up on his daughter yet again.  
  
"What's this?" Jack looked to the two of them, and turned around, trying to hide a grin. Unfortunately, Devin saw it.  
  
"What?" Jack turned around, motioning for her not to get offended by it.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," he said, the grin still on his lips. He turned around again, and walked out of the room. Without speaking, Will did the same. Devin watched their backs for a moment, looked at the cup with disgust and drained the entire thing.  
  
********* A/N: Yet another good stopping point! Heh. Hope you guys enjoyed!!! Now, review!!! ;P  
  
~GypsySwordGodess  
  
P.S. 55 more days until POTC comes out!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Fresh Air

A/N: Oh my poor Tazz! This must be killing you! Hee! You just gave me all the power I need! Heh. You're lucky I decided to delay the typing of "More Than This" rather than delaying my seventh chapter, so I suppose I should dedicate this chapter to you! ;P Anyway, here it is you rabid fans you...chapter 7!!!!!  
  
********  
  
Up on deck, Jack was checking his *broken* compass to navigate. Will was currently showing his son how to climb up the crow's nest for the watch. Unexpectedly, Anamaria placed her hands on the captain's shoulders while he was watching the pair. He twitched, which only brought a smile to her face. He turned around to look at her.  
  
"Shouldn't you be doing something?" he asked. She chuckled.  
  
"Devin is doing fine," she replied. "I think she'll be up and about very soon." Jack shrugged.  
  
"I just want to make sure that she's going to be all right." He turned back to the helm and Anamaria stepped next to him.  
  
"She will be, and very soon. She's got your spirit," she said, looking over at her beloved captain. "You just need to let her go a little. She's seventeen, older than I was when I went on my first voyage."  
  
"But you were forced to go on that voyage."  
  
"So? I made the best of it, and I got out of that situation." Anamaria turned back to look at the crew. "She's been through worse than I have, but she'll do just fine. Her mother was a good person, her father is..." she stopped there, not sure of what to say. Jack smiled.  
  
"Her father is what?"  
  
"Her father is the best man I know," she concluded. Jack raised his eyebrows. "You know I wouldn't say it unless I thought it was true, Jack. She's got a good family; she's got a strong character. And speak of the devil here she is now." Unbeknownst to them, Devin had crept up to surprise them.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Jack demanded, though a slight smile flickered on his lips. "Will didn't tell you you could get up!" Devin grinned.  
  
"I'm feeling fine, father, really I am," she protested. "I don't want to be in there much longer for fear of getting even worse. I thought some fresh air would do me good."  
  
"And it will," said a new voice, and Devin turned to see Mr. Turner coming up to the helm, followed closely by Master Will. "I was just about to go down and tell you you should get out. It seems that you have beaten me to the chase." Jack laughed.  
  
"Well, since that's all settled, I suppose we should put you to work!" He nodded to Anamaria, and she conducted Devin down the stairs. Jack turned back to Will. "Speaking of work, how's your boy doing?"  
  
"Fine, even if he is a little reluctant," the father said, elbowing his son lightly. "But he'll get the hang of it in no time."  
  
"Good, good," Jack replied. "Keep it up, and all that other good stuff. It'll be about three more days until we make it to Spain." Will nodded, and took his son back down below. "Three more days," he whispered, and looked off into the distance wistfully, lost in his own thoughts.  
  
********** A/N: Well???? I updated? Are you happy? You better be Tazz!!!!!!!!!! Shorter than usual, but the period's going to end soon, and I want to be hasty, no matter what Treebeard tells me! ;P Anyway, hope the rest of you enjoy it as well! Tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~GypsySwordGodess 


	8. The daughter of Maria Santiago

A/N: Thank you guys so much, you are absolutely awesome! As a general note: I can't tell you who the mother is, but I promise you it's a mystery that will be solved very soon (this chapter or the next, depends on how I'm feeling). I'm sorry for last chapter, but Tazz made me update. Chapter 7 was just to advance the characters. It didn't do much for the plot, only make you guys think a lot! Anyway, some note to individuals:  
  
Tazz: I'll never tell, I'll never tell! Sorry, but don't yell at me about cliffhangers! The way your last chapter ended! ;P  
  
Sweet A.K.: Thanks for reading! You'll find out why soon.  
  
Pretty Kitty: Thank you!!!!!!!! Heh. You're observant. I've been fencing for just over three years now!  
  
Mistress Diashi: Yea! One of my most faithful reviewers! FYI: I'm 17, and have been writing since I can remember. Writing fanfic is one of my fave things to do (if you haven't noticed)!!!!  
  
Dairy faerie: Thank you so much! I'm glad to see you're enjoying it!  
  
Lemonade: Thanks! I'm sure you'll find out soon!  
  
Okay, now that I've spent about half a page writing individual thank-yous, on to another chapter!!!!!!!!!!  
  
************** In the three days left that it took for the Pearl to spot land, the ship was nearly spotless. Bored with staying below deck, and watching the monotony of the waves, Devin grew restless, so she spent her tie doing what she did back at Port Royal: cleaning. With a little help from Anamaria, the entire galley was washed, finished just in time for supper. No one seemed to notice, but the cleanliness seemed to brighten the mood of most of the sailors.  
  
"A little bored, are we?" Mr. Turner asked playfully when he saw Devin scrubbing tables. She grinned.  
  
"Only a little." She went back to her cleaning.  
  
*  
  
180 miles up the coast of Spain past the Strait of Gibraltar, the Pearl came to a beach with no port. Many of the crewmen wondered at this, but Gibbs, Jack's first mate was the only one who approached him about it.  
  
"This is the closest and safest place to keep the Pearl while the five of us- Mr. Turner, the younger one, Devin, Anamaria and myself- go ashore. We should be back in another three days or so." Gibbs nodded. "Lower the anchor here." The first mate went to acquiesce the order. Jack went down below to fill his pistol and get extra shots and powder. He went to go tell Will that he and his son were to go ashore with Devin and he.  
  
*  
  
As they climbed out of the small rowboat and onto the beach, they had no idea that they were being watched. They pulled the boat farther out of the water and then began to take in their surroundings. The sand beneath their feet was warm and the closest cluster of trees were nearly 100 yards away. Standing under them, Devin turned 360 degrees to see all around her, noting the rocks that were off to the left while facing the beach. She wondered if this place was uninhabited.  
  
"What is this place?" the young Turner asked. Jack looked around yet again before answering.  
  
"It's Spain. Here I hope to find some friends." He said nothing more on the matter.  
  
The group made their way through the trees, not sure what to expect. All the time, Devin felt a slight feeling that she was being watched, but seeing as only her father was in front of her, she figured it must have been Will.  
  
A few minutes later, men with rifles jumped out and surrounded them. Jack stopped in his tracks, but searched his pockets for something, while Will and his son stepped in front of Devin. Jack retrieved what he was looking for. It was a small necklace made of silver, with an odd image on it.  
  
"Ésta es la hija de Maria Santiago*," he said. The men stopped, and put their rifles down. They nodded to each other, and grabbed each of the intruders. Where they were going, Devin had no idea.  
  
************ A/N: I'm really sorry, but I had to end here! Well, at least you know who her mother is now! The problem is, I'm grounded, so I can't update at home, and I can't go to the library. I hope you enjoy anyway! I'll update again on Monday, though! I promise! Tazz will kill me if I don't!!!!!!  
  
~GypsySwordGodess 


	9. Devin's History

A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry I left you all hanging! I know, it's really not like me, but I had to! Like I said, I wanted to update before the weekend, so I went into crappy writing mode. Anyway, since I'm pretty much done with my Spanish project, I thought I'd get up another chapter. Thank you all so much for bearing with me!  
  
*"This is the daughter of Maria Santiago." (-----sorry, didn't put this in last chapter.  
  
********** Chapter 9:  
  
The entire group walked no more than a mile when they met another group of the Spaniards and Devin and company were allowed to breathe. Devin tried to move closer to her father, to ask him why she never knew who her mother was or why the necklace was so important, but before she made, she felt a hand grab her arm and the group was off again. After another half an hour, through a clump of trees they saw fires burning, which meant that there were people there. From the sound of movements, Devin could tell that there were many people. There was no chance of escape.  
  
They were brought into the middle of the makeshift camp, awaiting someone of authority to proceed it seemed. All of Devin's company's hands were bound, and were ordered to wait there. While they stood there, the men who had taken them captive talked amongst themselves in Spanish. Devin was quickly lost with her lack of knowledge of the Spanish language, so she spent the time watching the men and women go by, some of them staring at the group, but all of them not speaking.  
  
They heard footsteps, and Devin turned back around to see a young man talking to the guards. This man did not look Spanish at all. He was tall and lanky, with shoulder-length raven black hair and sapphire eyes. There was an English accent tacked onto the Spanish he was speaking, and Devin knew this man could not have been here for very long. The conversation ended, and the man looked up at the captives. He saw Devin, and grinned maliciously.  
  
"So here we have the blessed daughter of Maria Santiago," he said, walking right up to her, staring her in the eye. Devin took a step back, but did not blink, like she knew he wanted her to. "Well, Devin, how are you?" Devin didn't answer. Master Will, however, did.  
  
"Why do you want us? What have we done against you?" The man's eyes glinted with malice. Mr. Turner put a hand on his son's shoulder, ready to attack if it was at all possible.  
  
"It looks like you have a protector, precious," the man said, not hiding his contempt. "How delightful." Jack made a violent move that distracted the man.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow! How long has it been since I've seen you here? What, seventeen years. No, more than that. You left before precious was born, didn't you."  
  
"Gabriel, what are you getting at," the pirate said coldly.  
  
"Oh nothing, I suppose. I'm just relishing the thought that I know have the precious leader in my hands and have the ability to kill her whenever I want," Gabriel said.  
  
"What precious leader?" Devin asked. Gabriel laughed.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know your destiny, precious?"  
  
"I know nothing," she replied simply.  
  
"Well, I suppose since daddy dearest didn't want his precious daughter to know her true destiny," Gabriel said in a singsong voice. "Little precious doesn't know that her mother's father was the strongest leader of our little tribe here. Dearest Devin doesn't know that her mother was the last to reign in her family. She didn't want her baby to live up with the pressure of being a leader before her time should come. So she fled the country with a lost, young pirate, by the name of Jack Sparrow." He turned to Jack. "Isn't that right?" Jack nodded reluctantly. Gabriel turned around.  
  
"But not before she placed a curse that we would all perish if any of us tried to usurp her throne. She wanted her dynasty to continue, but not until the next in line and the next after that were ready. She was going to wait until she knew her own daughter could handle it. And so she was going to take you to England. Smart choice, for me at least." He looked at father and daughter with distain. He nodded to some of the armed men near them and they took Jack and Devin, leaving the two Turners. He turned to another group of men and in Spanish said, "Máteles." Devin struggled to watch them, and as the men advanced, with their weapons raised, she screamed.  
  
*********** A/N: Guys, I'm sorry, but I had to do it! Yet another cliffhanger! Lo siento, I swear! (Sorry, I just had a Spanish presentation last period.) Anyway, this should only make you guys review more! (Ain't I harsh??? Heh. Proud of it!) So, go to it!  
  
~GypsySwordGodess 


End file.
